Garter
by Ina-chan
Summary: In a wedding reception, a boquet is thrown and a garter is caught


Present day Author's squawk:

This is one of my first JQ fics and it is based on a real life situation. Unfortunately, I didn't put the date of when I first webpublished it in my final draft... Anwyaz... JQ does not belong to me. The technically, the storyline isn't mine either. It's based on an actual event that happened to my best friend's brother as told by his evil sister. . I loved it, and figured, man won't this make a great fic? I asked permission to use the story and this is the result of Ina-chan's insanity.

Revised and re-posted: Oct. 31/04

Garters

by Ina-chan

The wedding reception was in full swing. One of Jessie's aunts got married so naturally, the Quest team was one of the guests of honor. Jonny, for one was just glad all the formalities were over. They just had the toast then most of the guests in the reception were just kicking back and having fun dancing to the fast music. At their table, only Jessie and Jonny remained, watching the people move around them in amusement. Dr. Quest was in an animated discussion with a group of guests in one corner. Race and Estella were sweating it out on the dance floor. Even Hadji was cornered by one of Jessie's cousins.

"He's not bad," Jessie commented suddenly

"Hmmm...?" Jonny replied as he pulled his attention away from a mature looking raven-head who was dancing rather seductively from the far right

"I'm surprised that Hadji is dancing the salsa really well. Considering I've never seen him inclined to do so," Jessie added

"That's our Hadji, a boxful of surprises," Jonny agreed

Jessie turned to her blue-eyed companion mischievously, "So why aren't YOU in the dance floor?"

Jonny returned her smile with his trademark lopsided one, "You look very nice in your gown today Jessie."

"Flattery won't get you out of this, Quest," Jessie challenged. Not that she didn't look nice. Her hair, slightly tousled by the activities of the day, was put up in a way that framed her face rather nicely. Adorned with tiny white Baby's Breath that contrasted like a halo against fiery red. Her green gown, that not only matched and highlighted her eyes, but was also styled in a way that revealed she was filling out very well. In the same time, it was conservative enough to leave a lot to the imagination of the number of boys she had smitten during the day's event.

"I'm content with just watching, mind you," Jonny replied with a snobby accent as he made a show of picking up his champagne glass and slowly swirled the contents

Jessie's grin grew into a full blown smile, "I get it. You're scared to ask the 'older' girls to dance."

Jonny rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Jessie pouted, "Awww. Don't be sad. My cousin Erica is still hoping you'll ask her to dance."

Jonny gave her a look of distaste, "She's seven years old."

Jessie ignored him as she reached over and ruffled his hair affectionately, "Don't worry. In two or three years time, you'll start attracting older girls. Maybe you'll even get lucky and get a twelve-year-old..."

Jonny mouthed at laugh at her sarcastically.

"...it's not like it's a test your manhood or anything," Jessie continued playfully

Jonny glared at her and replied by downing the contents of his champagne glass in one gulp.

"HEY!" Jessie called out in alarm, "I don't think that was a very smart thing to do. I mean you haven't exactly developed a tolerance for that thing."

"Aww come on Jessie," Jonny drawled, "It's not like a test on my manhood or anything."

Jessie snickered, "Suit yourself."

Just then the music ended and a very flushed Hadji returned to the table.

"Well, look who decided to return," Jessie said merrily, "Nice moves hotshot."

"As the saying goes, it is all in the beat," Hadji replied smugly. Then he gave Jonny a worried look, "What is the matter my friend? You seemed to have acquired a slightly greenish pallor."

"I'm fine," Jonny replied slowly as he tried to blink the world back to stability. He sluggishly stood up, "I think I'll go to... I'll go... somewhere... for a while."

The two watched their friend cautiously move out of the room toward an obvious direction. Hadji turned to Jessie with a puzzled expression, "What was that all about?"

Another lively beat started again as the band resumed playing from their short break. Jessie broke into an excited grin, "Ooooohhh! My favorite dance. You gotta dance this one with me. And I'll tell you all about it."

By the time Jonny returned, Hadji and the adults were back on their seats. Jonny was still feeling light-headed as he took his seat beside his best friend.

"So where have you been?" Race asked, "You're missing all the fun."

"They just started with the bouquet throwing," Estella filled him in

As if on cue, there was a scramble at the group of girls that gathered on front. And Jessie emerged victorious whoop as she waved the bouquet of flowers over her head. The party gave an appreciative round of applause as Jessie gracefully walked toward her table.

"That's my girl," Estella cheered over the noise as she poked her frowning ex-husband, "Come one Roger, loosen up. It's a party."

"Thank you, thank you, it was nothing really," Jessie giggled playfully with a small curtsy

"They're getting ready for the bachelors now," Dr. Quest announced as a group of young men began to assemble on front.

A look ridded with conspiracy passed between Jessie and Hadji. Hadji stood up and pulled his friend toward the circle, "Come on Jonny, we have to go too."

"What for?" Jonny replied

"Geez!" Jessie grinned, "You're almost as bad as Dad. Loosen up and have fun."

"Hey!" Race cried out in protest

Jonny glared at her before letting Hadji drag him away.

"Remember to grab the garter!" Estella called out after the boys

Just as they reached the group, there was a mad scramble for an object. And by pure coincidence or luck, the object dropped in front of Jonny's face. He grabbed it instinctively before it reached the ground. Hadji laughed and slapped him playfully on the back. The other men gave him looks of annoyance. He looked up to see the rest of the party applauding and his family giving him amused looks. Jessie crossed her arms and gave him a smile of challenge. Jonny, being himself, took the bait.

He moved with the music's rhythm, while twirling the elastic on his finger. His audience let out hoots of appreciation and another round of applause. He looked over at Hadji, "What am I supposed to do with this thing?"

"You... put it on..." Was all Jonny could make out of Hadji's reply over the noise

"Okay," Jonny yelled back as he proceeded to put the elastic on his head like a headband and lapsed into a course of headbanging.

The crowd went wild as more hoots and whistles of appreciation filtered throughout the deafening applause. Everything was going quite well until the bride clasped his shoulders affectionately and led him toward a chair.

"What now?" Jonny asked

"You're supposed to put the leg garter on the girl who caught the bouquet," She replied with a warm smile

"LEG GARTER!" Jonny yelped as he quickly took the elastic off his head and handled it on his finger like dirty laundry, "Gross. You meant this was actually worn on someone's..."

The bride laughed good-naturedly.

Jonny's mind, too preoccupied with the discovery that what he was holding was a part of someone's private wardrobe, did not register the implication of the second part of the deal, until he saw Jessie walking toward him with a satanic looking grin. She made a show of walking felinely before sitting down on the chair. Then slowly and seductively raised the hem of her skirt over her elevated right leg...

Jonny wished he was somewhere else at that moment. Like maybe Siberia.

"Put it on Jonny," Jessie said in a sultry voice

The younger crowd proceeded with chanting 'put it on' as Jonny stiffly knelt down and pulled the material awkwardly on Jessie's leg, all the while, pretending to stare impassively at something more interesting on the ceiling.

When the garter finally reached Jessie's knee, Jessie bent over and whispered softly in his ear, "Now, you're supposed to take it off with your teeth."

Jonny felt himself turn into two shades brighter than the color of Jessie's hair as he pulled back and tried to keep his cool. He gave her a twisted smile, "You wish."

Jessie threw her head back and laughed heartily as the crowd gave another round of cheer. The band started playing again and people started to drift back to the dance floor. Jonny slunk shamefully to their table and tried to disappear under his tuxedo. Jessie followed him with an amused grin as she dropped the elastic in front of him, "Your souvenir."

"You are a very cruel person," Jonny muttered

"I know," Jessie replied smugly, "I just can't help myself from taking advantage of your innocence. But I did extremely enjoy watching you squirm."

Jonny sunk lower in his seat with a groan.

"And you know the best part?" Jessie continued, her voice dropping into a stage whisper, "It's all on tape."

"Go away," Jonny snapped in annoyance

The next day, everyone was on high spirits as the team prepared to depart. Well, almost everyone. Jonny continued to ignore his best friends the whole time.

"I think, we may have gone a bit too far this time," Hadji commented as Jessie sat down on her seat in the Dragonfly.

Jessie sighed in defeat, "He hasn't talked to you either, huh? Well, it looks like we have to apologize."

Just then Jonny came in, wearing an outfit completely different from what he usually wears... a loose white t-shirt and one of those baggy basketball shorts that fell right over the knees. He sat down on a seat across the two without a word and started flipping on a book he brought along. Jessie and Hadji exchanged looks of guilt.

Jessie cleared her throat, "Hey Jonny. Sorry about last night. I guess I went a little overboard embarrassing you like that."

Jonny ignored her.

Jessie sighed and Hadji gave her a sympathetic nod.

"Hey Jess," Jonny suddenly called out from his seat

"What?" Jessie replied

"Wanna see my new fashion statement?" Jonny continued as he looked at her mischievously

Jessie raised an eyebrow, "All right."

Jonny stood up dramatically and made a show of imitating Jessie's moves the night before. Hadji snickered as Jessie gaped in surprise when Jonny draped his leg over her lap. He slowly and seductively raised the shorts leg of his shorts of his extended leg.

Hadji fell back in his seat laughing as Jessie started to chuckle.

Just above his right knee, lay the offensive garter.

Fin.

Author's squawk:

AHHHHHHH!!!! Finally got that out of my system. My best friend was just sharing this incident involving her brother, a wedding reception, and THE garter. I just can't help myself. . So I give a great big salute to the amazingly gutsy and funny Joshua Estacion. So if anyone thinks this can't possibly happen in real life, there's your proof. True I omitted some stuff and modified others, but you gotta admit, it works quite well doesn't it. Does this look HR to anyone? Naaaah! My DBN sensibilities are satisfied. It looks all perfectly innocent and playful to me. Ina-chan whistles while looking away 

Comments, criticisms, anyone?


End file.
